


A Night Out

by twodwarves_oneeagle



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Fili, Dirty Talk, I will apparently never write plot, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodwarves_oneeagle/pseuds/twodwarves_oneeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili are out celebrating the success of their smithing business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I took a small break from writing prompts to write this. I definitely consider this Celebratory Smut for reaching 200 followers on Tumblr.

That night the was alive with the raucous, drunken laughter of its patrons. Mead and ale sloshed over wooden counters and coated the floors whenever a man would take a pinch of flesh of the barmaids. A particularly brazen hand would earn a slap and another loud roar of laughter. 

Clinking their pints together, two brothers were grinning over their drinks at each other, each flushed with their previous ales. “Well, brother,” Fili announced, “We are officially the most successful forge both west and north of Far Downs.” 

“The youngest and handsomest too,” Kili added after another mouthful.

“That too,” Fili conceded, chuckling and reaching out to wipe at the suds that had caught in the scruff above his brother’s lip. Kili’s lip darted out to run across Fili’s thumb in the process, grinning cheekily under his fingers. 

With the alcohol buzzing through his body the tongue was hot on the pads of his fingers, “Kili...we’re in public.”

Kili raised his eyebrow challengingly, asking without a word why that should matter to him. “They know us enough to know we are brothers.” 

“I don’t care what they think, Fili, we’re celebrating, and that means I should be able to do as I wish.”  Kili lowered his voice and nodded his head over towards one of the barmaids. “Besides, she’s been giving you the look all night, if I had my way they would all know you were mine.” 

“I am yours,” Fili promised, edging his foot forward to rub against his brother’s ankles through his boots. “A few looks from a human woman isn’t going to change that.” 

Fili tossed his eyes over to where his brother had indicated, only slightly more subtle than his brother with the alcohol rushing through his system. “I don’t even find her attractive. She’s too tall and too plump and her hair looks like carrots.” He finished the statement with a definitive nod. 

A smirk spread across Kili’s features like wildfire, “And what do you find attractive?” He had known for years now what his brother liked, what made him squirm and writhe and moan and what would get him hot in an instant, but never would he miss a moment to get his brother, normally reserved when it came to admitting such things, to tell him aloud. 

Tonight, Kili knew, his brother would oblige him without fuss -- there was just enough to dull his inhibitions.

Drawing in a sharp breath, Fili looked over his brother, having long since memorized that impish grin, every variation and inflection of it burned into his mind. There was very little Fili would deny when faced with that grin, especially when his empty mug was refreshed with another round of ale by the plump barmaid. 

Waiting until the woman was out of earshot, Fili leaned forward, reaching his hand underneath the table to stroke against his brother’s hair. “I like dark hair. I like it wild and everywhere. I like being able to run my fingers through it, like being able to brush it or mess it up.” 

Kili nursed his mug through his grin, nudging his brother with his foot, egging him to continue. 

“I like it when someone’s taller than me,” Fili admitted with another drink, “But only a few inches. I like it when someone can wrap themselves around me. I want someone who can cover me when we lie together.” 

Kili pushed his mug away from him, leaning forward on the table with all his weight on his elbows. His attention was wholly on his brother now, licking his lips as he waited for me. 

More than aware of what his words were doing, Fili finished his ale and leaned forward into his brother, his forefinger and thumb drawing circles up his thigh. “I like muscle, I like feeling a firm body press against me. I can’t get off without it.” Fili’s lips turned up, flashing his own version of Kili’s roguish grin. 

The breath caught in his throat as a rush of want rolled through his stomach and up his chest. Fumbling, he reached for a collection of gold coins, tossing them on the table, gathering his coat his one fluid moment as he got up from his seat. He was on Fili in a second, giving him a rough kiss that more than likely had given many of the patrons pause. 

“Home. Now.” Kili gritted through his teeth, tugging at his brother’s tunic harshly. 

The two stumbled out the door, Kili only making it a few steps before having to take another kiss. He crashed against his brother, teeth clicking and tongues dancing, needing to map every inch of his brother’s mouth for the thousandths thousandth time. 

Neither brother even knew who managed to unlock the door to their forge, they only knew they must have as Kili seated his brother on the cooled anvil with a particularly domineering kiss. His hands pried the tunic from his brother, yanking it up over his head before swooping in for another kiss. 

Between their rough tugging need and the alcohol swimming in their vision it was a wonder they made it up the stairs and to their private quarters. Closing the door behind them, Kili slammed his body against Fili’s his mouth trailing hot, wet kisses down his brother’s chest, lowering himself down to his knees. 

Fili could feel his brother mouth _mine_ against his body more than he could hear it. He gasped a little as Kili worked open the ties on his breeches with expert hands, taking both them and the braies out of the picture. 

Kili ran his hands over his brother’s thighs softly, scraping through the spattering of hair. There was a moment of reverence where Fili could feel his brother’s breath ghost over his skin, raising gooseflesh. It was the only still moment before Kili attached his brother with kisses and nips, sucking bruises into his brother until he heard guttural rumbles from the back of his throat and felt rough fingers in his hair. 

“You look like you’ve been hard for me for a while,” Fili could hear the grin in his brother’s voice. 

“Since we left the bar,” Fili conceded, Kili licking a stripe up his member in reward. Fili’s hand tightened in his brother’s hair, tugging it from the simple clip that usually kept it somewhat tame. “Aulë, I need you.” 

“Tell me what you need,” Kili avoided his brother’s tugs, lips ghosting to the side of his cock, always missing the mark. 

“I need your mouth on me,” Fili knew his voice sounded halfway to ruins already and they weren’t even started. “Then I need you to fuck me.” 

His words seemed to stoke the fire that was blazing in Kili’s belly. Without a second thought, his brother was on him, sucking the head of his cock between his lips, tongue tracing the ridge of it. Kili teased his tongue over his brother’s slit, earning him all sorts of noises -- all of which pushed him further, taking more of his brother into his mouth. 

The pace was quick and sloppy, too drunk and too demanding for his normal finesse. His hands steadied themselves on Fili’s hips, nails digging in whenever his brother would thrust forward, once or twice trying to accommodate his brother until his nose was flush against him, breathing in his scent. 

Fili tugged at the dark hair roughly, “Ah, stop. Stop, Kili. I want to come with you inside me.” No other words were needed and Kili scrambled to get to his feet, all but manhandling Fili over to the bed, using every inch of his height to his advantage as he pressed the blond down against the bed. 

Kili worshipped over Fili’s body from hips upwards, slotting them together as he lined the two of them up, rolling his hips. Their groans hung together thickly in the hair. Fili arched into his brother, craving the friction, his free hand fumbling around their side table until he found the vial of oil they kept stashed just out of sight. 

Pressing the vial into his hand, Kili needed no other prompting, popping the cork from the neck of it, coating his fingers thickly. Nudging his brother’s legs open, he settled between them, kissing his hips and pressing the first of his fingers into Fili. 

Fili’s body welcomed him greedily; it wasn’t long before Fili was pushing back onto his brother’s fingers, encouraging Kili to add a second. 

Kili leaned over his brother and suckled another bruise over his hip as he scissored and twisted his fingers inside of his brother, working the oil inside of him. It took little and less to find the spot inside Fili that made him see stars. Fili’s fingers desperately searched for purchase when his brother rolled his fingers over the knot of nerves. 

Running his thumb over the sensitive flesh just below his brother’s entrance, Kili pulled removed his fingers, leaving his brother open and wanting. His breath hitched just from the view; he grabbed his brother’s hips and propped them upwards for the better angle. 

Swiftly, he worked another dab of oil over his brother before slicking himself down; with a rough kiss he pushed inside his brother. 

All but snarling, Kili sheathed himself inside his brother’s tight heat. “Aulë, you have no idea what you do to me, Fili.”

Fili’s chuckle sounded more like a gasp, “I have a pretty good idea.” Knitting his fingers in Kili’s hair he pulled him in for another bruising kiss. Fili choked back a moan when his brother started moving, babbling in between each roll of his hips. 

“Kili, Aulë, Kili I love your dark hair, I love -- _fuck --_ I love your muscles and your chest and, I love your cock inside me.” His babbling became far less cohesive as his brother pressed harder, angling each thrust to brush send shocks of pleasure through Fili’s system. 

Exchanging his grip in Kili’s hair for one on his back, his nails raked red streaks across his Kili’s back.  Flush against his brother, assaulted with bites and kisses, Fili came across both their stomachs. Shuddering, his nails bit crescents into Kili’s shoulders as he was pulled into another crush of a kiss.

Rocking their bodies together as he thrust, Kili worked his brother’s come across their abdomen, groaning thickly into the kiss as his brother tightened around him. “Fili, fuck, Fili.” He muttered, nipping at his lip before kissing a trail to his brother’s neck. 

Kili was sure to leave a dark, purple bruise against the pale of his brother’s flesh; Fili was claimed; Fili was his. “Mine,” He growled against his neck, pushing into him until he felt a tightness in his gut; without second thought he came inside his brother, buried to the hilt. 

All but collapsing on top of his brother, Kili pressed a tender kiss to Fili’s temple, “Mine,” he repeated. 

“Yours,” Fili answered, drawing runes down his brother’s back with his fingers. 

When they fell asleep, they did so with Kili wrapped around his brother, covering him with his warmth. 


End file.
